


Alrededor del mundo

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podría dar una una vuelta alrededor del mundo. Dos, tres, las necesarias, pero nunca, jamás...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alrededor del mundo

Izumi lo sabía, y las cosas más simples de la vida cotidiana se lo confirmaban constantemente.

Cuando se despertaba y lo primero que veía era el rostro de Hamada. Cuando al ir retrasado al trabajo, su novio lo alcanzaba en el auto. Cuando hacían el amor. Cuando se abrazaban. Cuando se besaban. En las noches frías de invierno, esas en las que podían dormir muy abrazados para darse calor. Cada vez que lo miraba.

Izumi lo sabía, y las cosas más simples de la vida cotidiana se lo confirmaban constantemente, podría dar una vuelta entera alrededor del mundo. Incluso dos, tres… las que fuesen necesarias. Pero nunca, jamás, encontraría a alguien que lo amara tanto como Yoshirou Hamada.


End file.
